I'm with the vampire of course!
by Lady Abella
Summary: a book about the combination of naruto world and twilight! ex: HinnxItachi requested


I'm with the vampires of Course!

_**Book 1: Dawn of the Vampires**_

**Note: I change my views like popcorn so be prepared**

**1****st**** person**

**2****nd**** person**

**3****rd**** person **

**Consider yourself warned!!!!**

1.

Alone.

I'd always been that way, Lonely though, I hadn't once felt. But when someone comes in and jumps out numbness takes over. Like a storybook playing through your head you see the perfect cover and feel… but when you open it the words are gone, demolished, and erased. You begin to flip the pages rapidly but end in the same response. That's what it is like to be this way. Then the hope is returned with his light filled with warmth reminding me of sunshine. Till he's gone, when he is gone my sunlight is gone, like a caged bird being set free.

1 Runaway

Since my father never accepted me as the older heir I decided I wasn't worthy to be his child anymore. I wished Hanabi the best of luck with father & the clan's wishes as well as the village of Kohona. I am so far gone from being the crybaby I used to be when Naruto was in the village. Since my half-brained sensei Kurenai loved to run without a hoodie on I got used to it. Since now I got nauseous when I did put one on, now I miss Team 8 every time I run to a new mission location. Since Haruno Sakura asked me to take the anbu exam with her I've kind of enjoyed this kind of lifestyle even if I hate killing for missions.

'_**Hinata-Chan please… Come on please you were my first and only hope'**_

When she put it on me like that I guess I couldn't refuse…. No wonder Uchia Sasuke had no other choice to leave the village and not take her, he would've practically become her slave… I know its not good to say or think things like that but it is a good thing that he left… he allowed Naruto-Kun & Sakura-chan to clear their head and step their foot down on their goal and missions. I mean this village; I just need to get my head geared on straight—

_Slow Motion_

Hinata bended her left calf and reared her upper chest left while activating their byakugan –

_Regular Motion over_

All in all, the pieces took 2 seconds to gather. She was being ambushed, about 2,000 miles out of Kohona.

Quickly she stood still and felt her blade slither down her back. Armed, she prepared her Nin jutsue for the intruder. In a blink the enemies' numbers tripled sevenfold. Aware of this she stood as a human lady again.

"Destination?" she questioned firmly.

The enemy cocked their head to the side in silk black robes and snapped their fingers, they returned to one in front of her and two others came in from the green moss on either of the tree branches.

"Hi, Ms. Anbu" a black haired male with white eyes, obviously the leader, spoke to her.

"Hidden village of Kohonagaskure" his white and pale features traced hers.

Hinata's eyes squinted hesitantly.

"Hyuuga clan appointment." A girl with pipey red hair and blue eyes chanted while dancing. She was very skinny and in control of the males surrounding her, I could tell she always got her way.

"Hanabi Hyugga's marriage proposal" a muscular male with brown long hair to his back spoke threw half a mask.

_This is exactly why I am leaving… Hinata thought. _

"Your village passports"

"Oh. Those. You see that big oh lump of garbage over there yeah he was hungry and ate them Ms. Anbu"

"Please return to your homeland and we will deliver a spare gentleman and Ms. Lady"

Hinata focused on their chakura… she could easily take them all.

"_That's where you're wrong" a piney voice chanted in her head._

Then it all came fast.

64 palm juken!

"I'm sorry I like to win heehee" the girl spoke like a kid.

_**WHY CAN'T I MOVE?! THIS IS MY JOUTSUE DAMMIT! MINE!!**_

"LALALALALALALALALLALALA, YOUR SO STUPID MS. ANBU, anbu, anbu, I love your hair Ms. Anbu" Hinata spit in her face.

"YOU STUPID BITCH" the red haired one slid a kunai over and under her hair and almost ripped it from its roots.

"I'M GOING TO KEEP IT NOW!" she sliced at my hair while I was paralyzed.

_SHINK!_

Hinata's forehead sliced faintly along with her bangs and her long hair flowing strands down the forest floor, she was able to drown out the sound causing her to not move. Now she could use Anti Sound tactics against her now that she knew her village. Hinata ripped her fox mask off revealing her byakugan and activated the knives and spinned it at the pipey bitch.

"Let's take this one, Nii!" the muscular one spoke.

"Like hell you would" the red haired one said while dodging the mask which rotated itself back to the catcher.

"No!"

The fox spinned back at her.

_**Black Out.**_

* * * * *

"Were these the orders I even gave you!"

"No. but look she is the older heir to the Hyuuga clan better right?"

"No not better you ignorant buffoon! This is the worthless heir!"

Faint whispers grew loud on my light ears, I needed to move, and something was happening… a battle.

I jerked up; to find out I was unable to move.

"Hanabi" I whispered, a marriage proposal and an ambush.

The pieces flew back in place

"Urgh!"

"It's useless." The familiar deep velvet voice spoke.

"Let me go! NOW!" I screamed.

"Leave. Now." He ordered the other voices I couldn't tell who they were either. Now the boy I could tell now with black hair had a bonze tint to it and he had white/ green eyes into the light.

"Hi, you're my new pet. Ms. Hinata Hyuuga, love the haircut by the way" he smirked at the end comment.

My eyes grew wide… my name wait… Haircut? I corned my eyes at the locks that were supposed to be there…

"You didn't" I shrieked!

"No Asami did I'm afraid." He reached lower to my leg.

"What do you thin k your doing-HEY!" I shrilled at him.

"Shhhhhh!" he soothed me with melodic eyes and his voice.

"No, not there never. Please" I was crying for my sanity not even Naruto-kun could have not… he wouldn't dare. He wouldn't have me, never.

"SHHHHH! It's okay it'll be over very soon ms. Hinata one moment"

And then he started.


End file.
